


Never Cuts You Quite As Deep As The First Time

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [33]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Concussions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth loses it on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Cuts You Quite As Deep As The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: no matter how indestructible Dean thinks he is, the human body can only handle so much pain and injuries. After weeks of abuse at the hands of the autorities, after a rough match, he simply can't get back to his feet, no matter how hard he tries. Despite the fact that they are enemies now, Seth is worried.

Seth is furious with Dean. Ripping up his contract and pouring soda and popcorn in the briefcase and being a little shit and distracting him so he loses to Heath fucking Slater of all fucking people. So of course he interferes with Randy’s match. Randy doesn’t really care. Well, he didn’t until Dean hit Dirty Deeds on him. 

Seth loses himself in that moment. He beats the shit out of Dean, throwing him into the steel ring steps and all over the ring. He pours soda on Dean and then throws the cup at him. Sure, Dean gets in a few hits, but Seth just absolutely sees red.

It doesn’t really hit him until he gets a look at Dean’s eyes, hazy and unfocused, that he maybe did more damage than he realized. He plays to the crowd, reveling in the booing and the “you sold out” chants. Then he storms off down the ramp, intent on getting to the first screen to see how Dean makes it backstage. 

Dean struggles to sit up in the middle of the ring, body heavy and uncoordinated. He feels like he got hit by a Mac truck and his shoulder is just fucking kills. He drags himself to the corner of the ring, leaning heavily against it on his knees. Several refs and officials surround him, asking him questions, but everything is dull and muted. He can’t make sense of much of anything right now.

Seth cringes and takes off down the hall, looking for Roman’s locker room. He barges in without knocking.

"You have to help him!" He bursts out, not bothering to wait for Roman to say something.

"Dean?" Roman asks, eyeing Seth suspiciously.

"I kinda lost it out there. He’s seriously hurt. I can’t do anything about it, but you can." Seth says, twisting his fingers around each other.

"Dammit Seth. What did you do?" Roman grumbles, pushing past Seth and heading down the hallway.

Seth follows after him, worry etched on his face. “I didn’t mean to take it this far!” 

Roman ignores him and heads down the ramp, pushing past officials and refs to get to Dean. 

Dean tips his head back to look at him. Roman sighs and bends down, ignoring the cheering from the crowd and hefts dean to his feet before bending and picking him up bridal style. He doesn’t want to risk irritating an potential concussion by slinging him over his shoulder and he doesn’t think Dean can actually even walk with his help anyway, so this is the best way to get him out of the ring. 

He carries Dean all the way into the trainer’s room, settling him down on the exam table there and stepping back to let Doc do his job. Seth appears moments later, wringing his hands. 

"Is he okay?" He asks, eyes fixed on Dean.

"I don’t know. Doc hasn’t finished." Roman says, trying not to let an edge of irritation creep into his voice.

Seth doesn’t notice either way. Finally, Doc steps back from Dean and sighs. 

"He’s got a concussion. A fairly bad one, but if one of you take care of him tonight, I won’t put him in the hospital, because I think he’ll recover with supervision." Doc says, looking between Roman and Seth.

Roman opens his mouth to reply, but Seth beats him to it.

"I’ll take him." Seth hurries over to Dean’s side before Roman can protest. 

Seth leans down and brushes his lips against Dean’s temple so sweetly that Roman doesn’t even bother trying to convince Seth that this is a bad idea. He just sighs and shakes his head.

"If you need me, call me." He says before heading back to his locker room to gather his things.

Dean will be alright if Seth’s watching him. Kid is always stupidly protective over Dean. Roman also knows that Seth will do what’s best for Dean. He’s not worried too much.


End file.
